Harry, Heir to the Potter Legacy
by Marksis
Summary: Story about Harry Potter and his journey through life as he comes into his legacy and changes not only the Earth, but a number of galaxies as well. BETA NEEDED


"James, why are we here in the Potter Family Crypt?" Lily asked. She was holding onto their newborn son and she was weary about the things that could possibly cause him harm, even though her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"You know that I don't care for it, but the Potters are an Ancient and Noble house..."

"Yeah, it is one of the oldest in the magical world, I know." She said casting a wary eye around as they navigated the catacombs that housed James dead ancestors.

"Right, but what you don't know is that my line dates back even farther than that. There are written records and items that my family is in possession of that dates back thousands of years and beyond."

Lily gasped in shock. The ramifications of such a statement were immense and Lily was left mouth agape. James continued on and Lily broke herself from her stupor and hurried after him, all sense of caution forgotten, the intellectual side of her was excited at the prospect of such ancient artifacts.

"How was the age determined, I know of no such spell. The muggles could probably find an accurate estimate of the age; I can't see anyone going to them." Lil rambled on.

"While the spell is not widely known, there is a spell that can determine the age of an object. The power requirements are astronomical but it is within the realm of possibility." James calmly told her while leading his family deeper into the crypt. "You also know that ancient families have a lot of heirlooms and such things that are kept either in the manors or Gringotts, well most ancient families have crypts as well. My family has owned these lands since the family was first created and we are going to the reason why. It is tradition that every new Potter, no matter the sex be brought down here to be judged."

"Judged?" shrieked Lilly. "Judged for what?"

"There is an ancient story that has been passed down to every generation of my family and is told to them long after they have been judged. I will tell you the entire story later but to put it simply it means that the Potter that is judged to be worthy will gain the knowledge of old to combat the chaos that threatens all life and its very existence by using any and all means available to them."

Lilly didn't have much time to fully take in the full meaning of what James said as they seemingly arrived at their destination. They were still in the crypt, surrounded by the dead, but there was a blank wall with outline of a handprint. "This is the entry way to vault. The head of the house places his hand in the handprint and it will test your magic and blood; once both are verified to be authentic, the door will open and the place of judgment will be revealed."

As he was explaining the process, he was doing it. Once he placed his hand on the handprint, it had an inner light that glowed a bright blue with white undertones and after several seconds the door slid upwards, revealing an empty room, minus the ring in the middle of the floor. The ring was outlined in a blocky set of what looked like runes, ones that Lily had never seen before. James took Harry from Lilly while she was looking at the runes and the room itself.

"So how does the Judge work?" Lilly asked. She seemed half distracted as she tried to determine where the light was coming from in the room as there appeared to be no lights anywhere.

"All we have to do is place him in the middle of the circle and if nothing happens then that is it," James was saying as he placed little Harry in the center of the runic circle, "and all we do is tell him the story to pass…"

James stopped talking as the runes lit up in a flashing sequence. As the flashing sped up, little Harry was bathed in a light of several colors. Lilly rushed forward to grab Harry but James held her back. Harry, his son was the child that the Potters were waiting for thousands of years. "You have to let what happens happen. No harm will come to him." James didn't know that for sure but his trust in his family was absolute.

"How can you say that, you have no idea what will happen to him!" Lilly shrieked as she fought to get free but James grip was to strong. Lilly finally sagged in his arms and wept for her child, she was scared at the life that he would have to lead now that he was some prophesized child.

"I will hold you responsible if this ends up bad James."

"So will I," James said softly, "but I believe in my family and know that this cannot be a bad thing. This is and always has been the direction for the Potter family. I promise that everything will work out for the best Lils."

Without warning, a wave of energy, with Harry at the epicenter erupted and as it went through the hugging couple, they could feel the amazing power of the wave and they were filled with happiness and hope. After the wave passed, the lights and the runes died down leaving Harry lightly sleeping in the middle of the runes with what would appear to be a necklace on. Not only that, but there were runes flashing in the same bright light on his skin. As they rushed to him and picked him up, they could see that the necklace had a medallion on it that was in the shape of a circle and the majority of the center of the circle was a crystal that glowed and pulsed with the same blue light that the runes on the floor and his skin glowed. Around the edge of the circle, next to the crystal, there were symbols that went all the way around the circles edge, all in all, the necklace and medallion was very ornate but looked out of place on the chest of the newborn.

Lily went to touch the medallion and on contact, James and herself, who was still in contact with her and Harry, they felt rather than heard or seen that the medallion would cause no harm and could not be removed until its function was complete. They also learned that it would help Harry in his development. The runes they were told would lose it glow but would remain for a future purpose.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Maa, Daa, Wurmtel is a baa man. He gots the mark on 'is arm."

James and Lilly were stunned. Not the fact that Harry was only 10 months old and was mentally and physically developed as a 1.5 to 2 year old, but somehow he knew that Wormtail had the Dark Mark. His development has been discussed thoroughly but how did he know about Wormtail; he was one of his best friends!

"Son, how do you know?" James asked, leaning forward to be more on the same level as his son.

"I feels it." Harry said simply while shrugging his shoulders. With that, Harry walked away to some of his toys that he loved to make float around the room, which was also something that was not new. Harry's grasp of magic could rival that of the most experienced of adults in the terms of power and control.

Lilly looked worriedly at her husband, "We have to see if Harry is right. If Peter is a traitor and is responsible for our safety as our secret keeper, then Voldemort could be on his way here at any time to try to stop the prophesy from being able to come to pass."

"You are right, I will have him come over and we will lace his food or drink with veritiserum, we have to get the truth."

"We should tell Albus as well; he will know what to do." Lilly stated more to herself than to James and missed the dark look that crossed his face and the tensing of his body.

Calming, he used his hand to turn Lilly's face towards him so that she was looking him in the eye, "I will handle this Lilly, and we do not need to have Albus involved. You know how I feel about him; how I think that he has some ulterior motive for our family and his so called _Greater Good_."

"Oh James, he just wants to help us and keep us safe. He is the leader of the light after all." If there was one thing that the two of them argued about anything it was Dumbledore. James could see this, if anything coming between them.

"You do as you must but I will hold you as responsible as you hold me and do it after I get answers from Wormtail."

"Ok James."

James left to call Sirius, if there was one person in the world that would understand and have his back it would be him. Remus was firmly under Dumbledore's spell just like his wife so he did not bother to contact him.

James with his head in the fireplace called Sirius, "Padfoot, I need you to come to the Hollow as quickly as you can."

Sirius, noting the look in James eye was immediately worried. "Is everything ok Prongs? Is little prongslet ok?"

"Yeah, Harry is ok, but what I need to tell you can't be said over the floo, just come over quickly ok."

"I'll be right over."

With that James proceeded to floo Wormtail at his house.

"Peter, are you there?"

There was the sound of rushed footsteps and soon enough Peter appeared before James.

"Prongs! What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Wormtail, just wanted to invite you over for lunch in an hour. I want to talk to you about some added security measure we are taking."

"Oh, o-o-of course Prongs, one hour, I-I'll be there," squeaked the fat balding, rat looking man.

"Ok, see you then friend." The look in Wormtail's eyes was telling to James as he ended the floo call. He could hear Sirius arrive and immediately took him to the living room where Harry was at. Even when he heard it as a child, he took everything about the judgment and of the future that would come to heart. Upon taking up the mantle of Lord Potter, and having his son take up the ancient duty, he was imparted with instructions of a sense. He would get feelings of what should be done that would assist Harry the best as he got older. Sirius, being Harry's godfather and James close friend and blood brother for many years, has been onboard since the beginning.

"So what is going on James?" Sirius questioned. Harry was sitting on the floor, floating blocks in the air in an intricate pattern.

"I want you hear when Peter comes by in about an hour. I am going to give him a lased cup of tea with veritiserum to question where his loyalties are."

Sirius was stunned; Peter wasn't the closest of the group but he was still considered a friend, plus James plan was definitely illegal so the allegation must be solid. "What did you hear that would warrant that?"

"Harry said that he could feel the dark mark on him." And that was that, Sirius accepted it.

"We could just uncover his arm and see you know." Sirius pointed out during the planning.

"Yeah but then it would be a fight to dose him, we can check as he is answering our questions. But we do need a pensive orb, I want to record the questioning; you know what, we need two, one will be for safe keeping."

"That's a great idea, you never know when it will come in handy; I will go get them while you whip up some lunch; to make it believable you know." Sirius said.

With a nod and some parting words, James went to tell Lilly the plan and began to fix a light lunch, setting the stage for the upcoming meetings. There was already anti apparition wards set up around the house but with Lilly's help they added anti portkey and animangus wards to insure that Peter did not manage to escape.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry for his part was content to know that his father and godfather had the situation under control. Since the adults were busy, he could return to his mindscape and continue to learn, guided by the medallion that he wore.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Soon enough, Sirius returned and several minutes later Peter arrived. They were all sitting at the table eating the soup and sandwiches when Peter took a drink from his cup. Sirius, who had his wand out under the table, quickly performing a switching spell that switched the measured three drops of veritisrum with some of the tea that was in his mouth. Right after swallowing, Peter froze, eyes glazing over. James quickly asked the first question.

"Did you betray my family to Voldemort?"

"Yes I did."

Everyone was shocked and after a few moments, shock turned to anger.

"Lilly, start packing" James asked, voice laced with anger that was directed at Wormtail.

Sirius fired the next question at Peter. "Why did you do it you stinking rat!"

"I was always in the shadows during school no matter how hard I tried and I hated it. The Dark Lord promised me power, the power to have who and whatever I wanted. I will be in the shadows no more!"

"When will he attack us?" James hissed, his anger barley being controlled.

"Halloween night."

"Is there anyone not in Voldemorts camp that knows you flipped sides?" Sirius asked

"Only Dumbledore."

"What did he do and say when he found out?"

"He attempted to get me to spy for him. At first I was just going to flip sides and leave you be, but he actually suggested that I tell Voldemort your secret. He said that he need you and Lilly dead and Sirius out of the way so that he could use the Potter wealth and Harry for the greater good. "

Lilly fell to her knees from where she was packing in disbelief; Albus was like a grandfather to her.

James quickly shot a stunner at Peter, his anger fueling it and blasting Peter out of his seat. It seemed that the light and dark were after them now. While he agreed to live here under the fidelius charm, he knew that it wasn't the best or most secure place that they had at their disposal. The problem was that he would have to claim the Lordship that was a secret from the rest of the world. The Potter properties, while secure, their locations were never a secret. This forgotten Lordship had properties that were as secure as Hogwarts with an unknown location. It would put more strain on his family when dealing with the public, but at least they would be safe.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The backlash of claiming the Gryffindor Lordship was immense. There was speculation and rumors especially because Lilly and Harry was hardly seen. His family was still targeted by the Death Eaters that was still at large but at least the whole country wasn't paralyzed with fear. Instead, when he took up the mantle of Lord Gryffindor, he hired several squads of security personnel that were used to deter even the boldest of the death eaters. Voldemort was no more, thanks to the trap that was set with the help of several people.

James didn't need a security squad but he did have two guards with him. He was on his way to buy an office building with an adjourning factory and the surrounding land around it. It was located in the middle of rural England and was perfect for what they needed as well as it had plenty of room for expansion. The personnel that would be doing the work were already trained and sworn to secrecy.

Harry had developed a new product, one that had an international patent, and was ready for production; there was already a large amount of orders as well. Revolutionary crystal processors were going to revolutionize the world and create a lot of wealth and power; it would be his family in the center of the storm.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry, even though was only six years old, he knew more than almost anyone else. Thanks to the medallion, he was constantly learning, not just the advanced sciences, but everything about the things around him. Everything was taken as a learning experience and even while just having fun as kids do, there was a lesson involved. Harry also knew what his destiny was, the beginning of it at least. Not even his parents understood fully what his goal was or the means in which he was going to take in order to get there, this was partially out of fear that right now, they would not understand nor be ok with the means that he was going to employ to meet those goals. But soon they too would see what he sees and they will understand his reasoning behind his decisions.

Creating the crystalline processor was simple for Harry; it was creating it using modern technology that was the difficult part. The use of modern technology was necessary to acquire the international patent rights and Harry ensured that the wording of the patent made sure that only he and his future company could sell crystalline processors. At first he would just sell the processors to other companies; those would be comprised of the most basic of cores. Once Harry started to produce his own products, he would use better cores in those. He would also make his products as tamper proof as possible as he didn't want others to be able to re-produce or knock off his technology without his knowledge.

Harry smirked as he continued with his work in his laboratory; the first steps have been taken to ensure that Potter Corp will be the most powerful corporation on the planet. The smirk may have looked odd on the six year old boy, but this six year olds eyes shown with a frightening amount of intelligence and power.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Potter Corp Revolutionizes the Planet  
>Special Report by Mackenzie Elise<strong>_

_A little over two years ago, which is a short time in terms of business; Potter Corp has risen to the number one spot in Forbes, Fortune 500. This is an unheard of feat as most of the companies on the list are well established with time and reputation. But with the release of revolutionary technology that is used by nations worldwide ensured this corporations rise._

_The first thing that the company created was the crystalline processor. In terms of processing power, there is nothing better on the market in terms of size, cost, and most importantly, power. Many say that while Potter Corp could have charged at least three times what they did for the crystalline processors, their sale at such a price ensured that they would be used by devices, both now and in the future worldwide. _

_If that wasn't enough, Potter Corp, one year after the release of the crystalline processor, released their next product, cold fusion power cores. These power cores are not only available for products such as cars and airplanes, but to households and buildings as well. Thus far, there has been a massive influx of negative advertising and propaganda from the energy sector, trying to stem the rise and rapid expansion of the technology that is capable of completely destroying the industry. If the energy companies across the world were to collapse, it would lead to widespread job lose and could possibly destabilize the world economy. But Potter Corp and its CEO have foreseen this, and have actually taken steps to prevent it._

_With the rapid growth of the company, many new locations were needed to provide for the demand of the products in the Potter Corp portfolio. Instead of building new facilities, Potter Corp bought out the energy sectors now useless factories and warehouses around the world and put those employees to work for them. Not only that but the employees are well cared for and well paid which bred a since of loyalty that has never been seen in a corporation. _

_The major question is who was the mind behind the products that Potter Corp created? The answer was just released and it is indeed the work of a boy that is yet to celebrate his tenth birthday, eight year old boy genius Harry Potter, son to CEO James Potter._

_Continued on Page 6_

**BETA NEEDED  
>SHOOT ME A MESSAGE IF INTERESTED<strong>

Also, some feedback would be nice on the premise of this story. I plan for Harry to be darkish but on the side of justice and evolution if you know what I mean, if not, you will see.

Thanks All


End file.
